


Enemies with Benefits

by DomOx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomOx/pseuds/DomOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are hated enemies, well known to pick at their faults. They are forbidden lovers. She's into him and he's ready to end her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies with Benefits

~.~

"We're not going to talk about this. My client wants everything and that's exactly what we're getting."

Damon Salvatore takes a sip of his mocha latte, peeking over the plastic rim at his colleague, Alaric Saltzman, who is as well taking a sip of his caramel latte.

They are both in the hallway of the offices of Saltzman, Salvatore, and Mikaelson, a law firm that was the best in the city, the only in the city. With lawyers that were all talk and with too much bite, they were to be feared and with the recent work load everyone was on edge.

Mostly Damon Salvatore, the oldest out of him and his brother, Stefan Salvatore who was currently down in the mailroom flirting with the newest member added to the team. And sometimes Damon couldn't help but wonder why everyone thought he should be more like his little brother, if only they knew.

"You sure you want to play around, Damon? It's not like **she** is going to make it easy for you." Alaric says as he taps his fingers on the side of the plastic cup in his hands, knocking his head back as he finishes off his latte.

Damon shakes his head, looking around; his eyes go both ways down the hall. He was shocked he didn't stop himself from talking to not stare at Caroline's round ass. She was bending over picking up dropped files.

He shakes his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about that while **she** had been brought up.

"Look, **she** doesn't even know that I persuaded her client over to my side. It's a win-lose situation and **she** just lost."

Damon smirks as he motions his head towards the hallway where he had just seen Caroline bent over. Alaric follows after him as they both move down the hall. Alaric just shakes his head as Damon continues to sip on the latte in his hands.

"Good morning guys." Caroline straightens the papers in her hands as she acknowledges the two men standing before her. She's smiling at them both as she fidgets with some of the papers that are barely hanging on in her hands.

Alaric acknowledges her. He offers to help, but doesn't want to get her files sticky.

Damon just nods, his eyes raking over her frame. He has to also fight the urge to comment on how deliciously good that blue blouse looks on her, it brings out her curves, her breast are more profound. But he stops himself right there once he realizes that it's Caroline. He puts up that barrier quickly once he sees Niklaus or Klaus come from his office with the she-devil herself.

And he takes in their stances for notes, just because he feels like he has too.

Klaus looks annoyed; the tight smile on his face is giving it away. He looks tense. In his eyes, Damon can read anger, straight anger there.

 **She** is smirking, licking at her red luscious lips with her pink tongue, wetting them. Her hair is wildly curled, but it frames her face, makes her brown eyes look even deadlier. He draws his eyes over her backside casually; the tight white skirt she's wearing is tight in the right places. He sips harder on his latte, his teeth near ripping at the rim of the cup.

"Mr. Salvatore, we were both just discussing you."

 **She** turns fully around to face him, glancing over him in his all black suit. She gets a slow nod of approval before turning to Alaric. She curls her lip at him to speak coldly.

"I'm so sorry that Isobel left you, but wouldn't it be in our best interests you don't come to work looking like someone off the street?"

Alaric tilts his head up. He dare doesn't want to comment on what she says. What happened between him and Isobel had nothing to do with her. If she was trying to be a friend then she should stay out of it. He turns to Damon, his words flowing fluently from his mouth as if he had planned to say this to **her** if she ever said anything to him.

"You were right, Damon. She is a little **tight**. Maybe if she stayed in her own business, she wouldn't be." He said nothing further, patting Damon on the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of his own office as if to say they would talk later.

Damon nodded, finishing off the rest of his latte to hand the empty cup to Alaric.

"Throw this away would you buddy."

Alaric snatched the cup away and walked away, throwing both the cups in the trash as he stormed off, his hands running through his hair as if to pull it out.

Damon turns back to face **her** , but nothing passes his lips because Klaus opens his own to speak.

"Caroline, can you push my three o'clock meeting to four? I have business to tend too."

Caroline nodded. Her smile fades away and she looks down to walk to her desk to make it happened, even if she already knows she doesn't have too. Once she sits down though, she logs back onto the computer, placing the files she had in her hands down on the desk to sort them out later.

Damon shakes his head, the latte he just had is fueling him. He wants to shout for what **she** had said to Alaric, his best friend. She had no right in commenting on that it had happened months ago; nearly a year ago, but the look on Klaus's face and then **hers** he agrees he shouldn't say anything, not now.

But he's not one to listen, not even to his own self. He points his index finger at **her** , wagging it a bit. "You remind me of an outside dog. One who thinks they belong in the house, but knows when master wants them out, even in the pouring rain, they'll go back out."

 **She** places her hands on her hips, taking a step forward to him. **She** leans in, pushing her breast together and right there anybody walking by could notice the sexual tension, but neither would admit that it was there.

"I am a house bitch, not a dog. You think you're top of the chain because your family owns this building, but reality check. Your father does…not you. He personally picked me from the twenty students out of my class. I was the in the top two. I always come out on top."

Damon rolls his eyes, taking his own step forward. His eyes drawing at the hint of cleavage pulls off, but he moves his eyes back up to her own, staring her down hard. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices Klaus has his arms crossed, his body is facing toward them, but his head is looking at Caroline. She's tugging on her bottom lip, looking through the files. He turns back to face **her** down, curling up his own lip.

"Oh please, Katherine. You come out on top, because you're always on top. I know exactly how you work. I'm surprised you aren't fu…."

"Damon, that's enough, my office, now!" Klaus nears shouts, cutting him off.

Damon nods, backing off, eyeing Katherine down with disgust.

She's doing the same, but he can see a hint of lust in her eyes.

He holds his urges for her back, because he has a right mind to grab her by her wrist, pull her down the hallway, throw her in his office, lock the damn door and bend her over, but he has to keep up with appearances.

He slides his hands into his pockets and heads for Klaus's office, not even looking back, but he hears her as she calls out to him, maybe it's to test him.

"You wish you knew how I worked, Damon."

~/~

It's only hours later that Damon realizes his mistake once he settles down with a cup of scotch in his hands and his clients folder in the other. She's a straight lunatic and his best bet is to get her to plead insanity. She burned her boyfriend's house down with him in it because he had confessed to sleeping with her aunt. She had set the place on fire and waited outside.

"Psycho bitch." Damon mumbles under his breath as he throws the folder on the table in front of him. He lifts up his legs, placing his feet on it, laying back on the couch to try to relax before he set back to work.

He had been the best damn lawyer in the whole damn city till she came along. He shakes the cup in his hand, watching the scotch swirl, make small waves. He watches the ice clink against the glass.

He can't believe in a matter of three months, Katherine fucking Pierce had waltzed her ass in the building and took over. She snatched his clients from him within seconds, won people over to her side, and in a matter of three weeks of being there. Her office was right around the corner of his own.

He was not pissed because she was a woman. He didn't care about the fact that she didn't have anything between the legs, but the fact it took him near five years to even get the space that he had. Hell if only he had snatched clients from others like she had done, maybe it wouldn't hurt this bad.

And the funny thing about it all was, the first day he had met her, he thought she was his assistant. He had gladly handed her some files that he wanted straighten out and didn't take till after lunch for her to open her month to say that she was his newest neighbor.

"Fucking slut." He mumbles under his breath as he brings the cup to his lips, sipping on it. His throat burning from the stinging sensation as it slides down his throat, but it doesn't stop him from drinking. He continues too and only gets up when he's finished.

He moves over towards the small bar in the darkest corner with ease, opening the cabinets to look through them, trying to find a bottle that was half empty. He was going to get shit-faced tonight and hoped he could come up with a way to win this case over towards her side.

He still didn't see how.

He opened his mouth to mumble another set of curses; half his bottles were near empty when he heard his phone go off. He stopped his search to dig through his pockets, not even looking at the screen as he answered it.

"Ric, do tell me I let you borrow some of my _friends_?"

After his meeting with Klaus had ended, which was just ten minutes of him asking why he had taken away Katherine's client, which Damon explained and lied that it just happened. He had went to go see Alaric, just to check up on him, but his assistant had said that he went home early and twenty calls later he hadn't answered a damn call.

But the voice on the other line was not Ric's or masculine for the matter.

He stilled when they spoke.

"Friends? I knew Alaric was into prostitutes if that's what you are talking about, but you. I thought you had someone to handle all those _little_ needs of yours." She was laughing on her end; he could hear it in her voice.

He turned around, leaving the cabinet open as he leans against the bar, tilting his head to the side.

"Little, Katherine? We're on the phone and it's been awhile." He chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the bar to head for his door. He had a feeling she was outside his door, like the first time this started. "All you have to say is that you need me, Kat. You know I'll give it to you, just like last time." He was teasing her, trying to rile something up like earlier.

She scoffed. "Bring it on, Damon, but remember. I can bring you to your damn knees before me without even taking off anything."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he unlocked his door, taking off the chair and turned to open the door, ending the phone call to see her standing right there as he predicted, which was a shock. She was usually unpredictable, maybe not tonight.

He leaned against the frame of his door, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her.

Once he had got home he had changed into a black button up and some jeans. He wasn't expecting company.

She, on the other hand, still had on her works clothes except the buttons on her shirt was barely holding on as she stood there.

"That was one time and if I recall correctly, you couldn't stop praising me."

Katherine took a bold step forward, brushing past him, stepping into the house. Damon closed the door behind her turning around to face her only to be met with her pushing him against the door.

His back hits the door with a loud thud and before he has time to recollect himself. Her lips are on his, she's kissing him with passion and hate. Her hands, her nails are ripping at his shirt, tearing it to shreds.

He kisses her back with even harder passion, amplified hate.

His hands grab at her hips. His tongue wrestles with hers for dominance before he breaks the kiss and spins them around, slamming her against the door. She lets out a small yelp, a gasp of surprise. Her hands are now on the door and before she has time to protest about their new position.

She hears his pants unzip. She feels his hands grabbing at the sweet curve of her ass. She arches her back, tilting her head back to look at him with her big brown eyes. Her words come out like a spell.

He's pulled in as always. He's hypnotized.

"Fuck me, Damon. I want to scream your fucking name, along with mine." She smirks.

She hears him mumble something along the words of cocky bitch. He used one his hands to push down his jeans, his rock hard erection springing forth. He hisses from the cool air as it caress him. His eyes near roll back, but that doesn't stop him from bunching her skirt up around her hips it's around her stomach, she's arched, half naked, propped up in the air.

There's no underwear to remove.

He braces himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip along her wet folds, loving how _soft_ they feel against his flesh. He enters her with no warning. It happens quick, fast.

Her walls throb with pain. It's been nearly a week since they've coupled, but the pain, the slight pain. It feels good. It makes her buck her hips, throwing them at him.

Her hands slap against the back of the door that she's pressed against, moving in rhythm with his own thrusts, mimicking him.

Each time he pulls out, her hands clench so tightly that they begin to shake. Each time he enters her, stretches her till it hurts, she bangs her hands against the door, bucking her hips wildly against his.

"Fuck you feel tight, so fucking tight." Damon tilts his head back, his veins near popping out of his throat as he thrusts, each time he enters her it's harder than the first. It causes her knees to buckle.

She fucking hates when he's on top. He has power over her, but it feels so good. It feels heavenly.

"Stefan said the same thing." She teases him, laughter in her eyes with a moan on her lips. Her hair clings to her face and the back of her neck as sweat beings to collect along her shaking body.

Damon growls in response, he balances himself on the tip so his toes, hitting her harder at a different angle. His tip brushes against her sweetness, against the beginning of her, and all she can do is moan, sweat.

Suddenly she lets out an alarming scream as his hands slap against her ass. She stills, her walls grip him in surprise.

He's never done that before, ever.

It was always fast, quick taking. Their clothes barely came off.

The only time she ever seen him naked was that morning shower that they had taken together, well the one she had taken and the one he had gladly invited himself too and when she got spontaneous and gave him head underneath his desk.

She licks her lips as she begins to think of how thick he felt in her mouth, in her hand. She slams her hand against the door once more.

"Don't mention my little brother when I'm fucking you. You must be insane." He comments with ragged breath, his thrusts never stop as he continues to pound into her.

"Fuck your…" A light cry leaves her lips. As he pushes himself against her, pinning her to the door, his hips rotating, hitting her sweet insides over and over. His mouth was near her ear, he was tugging on her ear lobe, pulling on it with his teeth.

"You know what I like most about our little get togethers, Katherine?"

Her cheek is pressed against the door. Her hands are clenched tightly as if to grab onto something and she does. Her hands reach out anxiously to grab onto the back of his dark hair, tugging on it hard. Her back arches into him, her hips rotate with his own.

"What?" She asks raggedly, biting her tongue, daring herself not to moan. She couldn't give him the satisfaction, not this early.

"The fact…" His breath is harsh, ragged as hers, hard as hers. "…you will do all you can not to moan when you want too. My cock, me fucking you is the best you'll ever have."

Katherine groans her belly grows warmer with desire and want. His words. His mouth.

She moves one of her own hands to slide down his face, feeling around for his mouth. Once she finds it, she grabs onto his lips and holds them together.

"Shut the fuck up, _Damon_. You are a thrusting dildo, nothing more." She taunts him, throwing her body back at him to heighten her on pleasure and it works, for awhile. She only came over for a quick fuck. Since he had taken her client, which she was gladly thankful for, she had time to look over her other cases. And with all that time, she had gotten bored.

She only stopped her time with Damon because he had gotten soft. He had asked her out on a date. She turned him down, said she was getting back with her ex.

Like she'd ever truly date Mason again.

The forming thoughts that seem to enter her mind instantly vanish as he pulls out of her. She gasps in surprise.

"Damon!" She calls out to him in an alarming tone.

He begins to shake his head, shaking off her hold on his lips so he can speak. "Kat!" He calls out to her, grabbing her by her hair, turning her around. He pushes her against the door, his eyes boring into hers.

She says nothing. Her eyes go hard, locking with his and it's like a staring contest, before she looks down, glancing at his wet cock. His pants are around his ankles. Her eyes glaze over with desire. Her tongue slides out to wet her lips, coating them.

He nods his head towards his shaft, a sinister grin along his features. "You know what you're good for, suck me off." He chuckles deeply, his chest vibrating with laughter.

She pushes herself off the door, her hands reach for her shirt, undoing the buttons. She's amazed they weren't ripped earlier when she was against the door. She slides her shirt off her arms, hearing it hit the floor. She moves her hands behind her back, catching a hold of the skirt zipper to tug it down, stepping out of it once it reaches her heels. She doesn't remove her heels though; she stands before him in her naked glory with her black heels.

She slides her hands into her hair, messing up her curls.

"Make me."

She's inches from him, but it's enough.

He nods; rolling his eyes before reaching out with a quick hand, grabbing the top of her head and pushes her to her knees. She falls without complaint, kneeling before, her head tilted as if to worship him. His fingers run through her hair, tugging on her curls.

He's looking down at her with dark eyes, dark oceanic eyes.

"Suck me off." Each word filled with a heavy pause, a heavy pause filled with something else that shook her to the begins and ends of her core.

She doesn't fight. She reaches up with her hands, making herself eye level with his beginning, his very sharp begin, wrapping her hand around his cock, opening her mouth to slide out her tongue, lapping at his slit, tasting herself and him. She pumps him, starting it off slow, He's so thick that she can barely wrap her hand around the damn thing, but she does her best, keeping herself focused on the task at hand, pun intended.

"Damon…" she calls out, running her tongue around his head, bringing her lips closer and closer to wrap around him.

"Fuck, babe, but na uh." He teases wagging a finger at her. "Go **deeper**."

Katherine mumbles around his cock, taking him deeper as said, tilting her head to change up the angle.

But it only lasts for a second. He pulls away when she's near comfortable with him to have him at her throat.

He pulls her to her feet. She staggers, caught off guard.

"Lie down on the table, spread eagled."

 _And when did he get so controlling?_ She thought as she walked past him, her heels clinking along the floor to go to said table. She looks down at the files on it. She would have casually taken notes, but it's on the client he had taken from her.

She swipes the files off the table, hearing it clattered on the floor.

She turns around to face him, slowly lowering herself onto the table, spreading her legs wide, leaning back onto the table. Her curled ends brushing against her harden tips. She lets out a soft moan from the friction.

He's taking off his pants, kicking them off to leave them with her pile of clothes.

"Are you going to _worship_ me now?" She asks, amused as he walks forward. He brings himself to his knees before her, sliding his hands underneath her thighs to grasp them, holding them down. He doesn't answer; his gaze is clouded over with lust and want, hunger.

There's no alarm, no act of surprise when he latches onto her nub, tugging on it with his lips. Katherine leans back, her fingers grab at the table she's sitting on, but she grabs onto nothing, her fingers just tighten, clenching as he licks along her folds, pulling them into his mouth.

"Fuck..yes…." It starts off in a small chant. Her toes are curling with pleasure, twitching from heavenly feeling that Damon is placing upon her.

He moans softly, sending vibrations through her, tugging, tugging harder as if in an attempt to pull them off.

Her hands go for his hair, running her fingers through his black locks, tugging on them as he tugs on her. She wants to hurt him, a part of her wants him to stop. Her leg shakes as if in shock, in shock from the pleasure. She gasps for air, her chest begins to heave up and down. 

Her orgasm is near about to crash. She can feel it at its peak. She wants him to stop, stop right now. She wants to coat his cock in her juices, in her so she can get more satisfaction than the oral.

She's not completely selfish.

And as if he's read her mind, he pulls away, sighing in content, his tongue is rapidly tracing his lips, licking up the evidence of her pleasure.

He all but smirks at her.

He dips his head. The grip on she has on his hair loosens as he sweeps kisses along her inner thigh, licking up what had been collected there, which she could only gather from the drive over.

All she could think about was the moment that just happened.

She wasn't and didn't like oral, at all. She stuck to three positions, the positions that hit her G-spot quicker. Once she came, once she was done. She'd leave. And she'd make sure she'd move just sweet enough, long enough, slow enough to where they came too when she did.

But meeting Damon, their first tryst and the many after that. She had fought him the whole way and it only aroused her more when he fought back. He had pinned her down by her hair and ate her like no other. He had pushed her to her knees, like earlier, and demanded that she sucked him off. The smug bastard even coached her through it. He had opened her eyes from being sexually challenged to sexually Queen B.

She bites her bottom lip from the laughter, her mind pulling itself back to the present. She hates dwelling in the past, it only brings pain and unwanted memories that she dare won't bring up. She shakes her head mentally, tilting her head to the side to watch Damon as he kisses up her body, licking at her bare sex, licking at her lower abdomen , moving up to lick at her belly button, tonguing her there, blowing cool air everywhere his lips went. Katherine trembled at how ticklish it felt, but she dare didn't bring herself to laugh. This wasn't a laughing matter, but watching him come up her body like a snake, a slithering snake was enough to erase any form of laughter away.

She grew wetter by the sight and hated the next words that fell from her lips. Her hand slides from his soft hair to the back of his neck, grabbing at his skin, her nails digging in.

"Enter me."

It's a quiet harmless demand.

His hands move off her thighs to rest by her sides, leaning up in half push-up position, causing her to lie back on the table.

"Katherine, before this is over, before the night is through." He pauses, using all his upper strength to hold himself up while he uses his other hand to place himself at her entrance, running his tip along her swollen folds.

She bucks her hips, wanting him to be inside of her already. She won't bring herself to beg, not again.

A heavy dark chuckle fills the air. His lips are near her chin, kissing her there, whispering against her lips.

"I'll mark every inch of your pussy with the ends and begins of my dick and you won't be able to say a word, _lover_ , probably won't even be able to scream it."

He's taunting her. She hates this, loathes this. He's too cocky for her own good.

Then, he enters her with one movement of his hips. It's swift, fast, taking, marking.

She bucks her hips.

Her hands slap to his back, scratching down it.

Something comes over her eyes, black spots appear and disappear as he sets the pace.

It's harsh, rough, and brutal.

"I can't…..Stop…."

He chuckles against her lips, sliding his tongue along her lips, tracing the little indention that leads into her mouth, tempting out her tongue to come out and play.

It wiggles its way out. Her nails dig deep in his skin, hard enough to make him bleed, causes bruises. Her ass hits against the table with so much force that she near screams in the pain that she feels, but something switches inside of her, mixing with her pain, toning it down to make it pleasurable.

And…it hits.

She releases everything. She didn't even know she was that close.

She screams out his name, shouting it out to praise him for all he has put upon her.

He grunts over and over. It sounds more like an animal than a man and she…passes out upon the table, beneath Damon Salvatore, the man she's supposed to hate.

~.~

"Caroline, you're fucking Klaus and we all know it. Now, be a dear and go fetch **them** for me. I'll pay you back."

Caroline's brows come together as she stands in front of Katherine, in her office. Katherine is staring her down, her brow is arched, but it won't stay up. She's too satisfied, too sated to be in the bitchy mood that she's normally in.

She near growls at the reason why.

"Katherine, I haven't finished my work. I can get them later, but not now." Caroline stops herself in mid-sentence, covering her month as she looks over the brunette in front of her.

Her hair is in a ponytail, a messy one. Her makeup, she's not wearing any. Her red blouse, exactly like the one she had on last night but only one button is visible, not the other three. She could see hints of her black lace bra. The skirt that she's wearing is tight and stretches around her legs and her heels are white, but there's something about the way how Katherine stands that causes the sudden unneeded gasp from Caroline and she's glad the door is closed.

"You fucked Damon last night, didn't you?"

Katherine has to catch herself not to scream out at Caroline. She doesn't want her nosy ass assistant in her business more than she was. It's why she was sending Caroline out to retrieve the _things_ she needed, because the said fucker didn't put on a damn condom.

She doesn't answer so Caroline continues.

"Well, if I get your things. You have to be a dear for me."

Katherine's eyes near go cross-eyed. She doesn't do errands for people. She's not friendly enough to even think about helping out another person, but it's Caroline and Caroline had a way of making people help her more than she wanted them too.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

Damon, Alaric, Klaus, and many others are at a business meeting, which is breakfast. It's eleven in the morning and only the girls are at the offices, having their hour, which brought up the conversation.

"Next week, on a Friday, I want you to throw a little office party, a birthday party for Klaus. He'll be turning twenty-six and I want to surprise him. Keep him occupied for thirty minutes."

Katherine sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you've guys have had office sex before." She doesn't care but the fate of her future life is in Caroline's hands.

"We have and it's none of your business why I want you to throw it. I just want you to keep him occupied."

Katherine nods, sticking out her tongue.

Caroline squeals, taking note of what was mentioned early before heading out.

Katherine rolls her eyes once again, turning around to head back to her desk. Since she had stayed over at Damon's she hadn't checked on her files, or did anything for the matter.

She pulls back the chair about ready to sit down. She heard Caroline leave five minutes ago, so she calls out when she hears someone enter the room. She's bent over, clicking over the damn mouse because it's stuck on the damn start screen.

"You little fucker." She hisses at it, continuing to shake it. She's about ready to throw it out the damn window.

"I thought we got over the size issue last night and this morning."

A sharp cold shiver erupts over her, her belly warms with heat from the morning, the thought of what had happened and she hates that she blushes, but she completely covers it, looking up at Damon fucking Salvatore. Her words are like venom.

"Aren't you supposed to be at breakfast with your _friends_?"

He closes the door behind him. His hair is wild. His eyes are just as.

He takes a step forward, looking over at the small couch in the corner, nodding his head at it as he moves over to sit down.

"My stomach growled for something else. How about you come over here and we can both take care of it."

Katherine shook her head. The aching itch she felt last night near had her knees buckled.

"No."

"You get over here or you won't have a desk to place your pretty little computer on."

She straightens, leaving the computer alone as she walks over to him, both her hands on her hips. She throws her weight to one side as she stands between his spread legs.

"Eat me."

He smirks; his hands come out to her hips to pull her to him. He adjusts them both so her legs are wrapped around his head as he lays her on the couch, his head between her legs.

"I plan too."


End file.
